Episode 7860 (23rd June 2017)
Plot Pete tells hungover Leyla that he's booked them couples spa treatments. She's delighted although slightly put out to learn it's at Beauty & Bernice. Pete tells Leyla he loves her. Rodney shows off his magic tricks to the café customers but they don't go to plan. Rhona debates whether she should be at Smithy Cottage when Pierce calls round to collect his things. Vanessa's offer to be there instead. Bernice spots Doug packing his bag and jumps to conclusions. Doug explains he's going to surprise Diane by flying to Stavanger and joining her cruise when it docks there. Bernice thinks it's romantic. The Dingles can't believe Cain is seeing Harriet. Leyla is called up to Home Farm by Megan, so she suggests Priya joins Pete at the couples massage. Vanessa is hostile towards Pierce when he arrives to collect his belongs accompanied by PC Hayes. Things are extremely awkward between Pete and Priya as they attend the couples massage together. Pierce packs up his belongs under Vanessa's watchful eye. Pearl wonders why there is a police officer there. Pierce drops some coins and whilst he picks them up, he spots Rhona's crushed wedding rings under the sofa. Leyla tells Megan she was unable to get another model at such sort notice. Megan isn't surprised and suggests Leyla step in. Emma visits Harriet and inquires if she has spoken to the police. Harriet hopes Finn can fill in some blanks and reveals Finn was in the car with the men who stabbed her. Emma insists she's mistaken as Finn was only trying to help. Bernice lathers Pete's back with a mix she has created herself but Pete quickly feels like his back is starting to burn. Gerry flirts with Megan. Leyla comes downstairs wearing a wedding dress for the photo shoot. Bernice removes the mixture from Pete's red raw back and he quickly exits the salon as Priya looks on laughing. Cain visits Harriet and he asks her if she recognised the people who injured her. She reveals Finn was in the car with the men who stabbed her and although has't told the police yet, she is adamant she will. In The Woolpack, Emma tells Finn and Ross that Harriet knows Finn was with the men who stabbed her. Ross requests Cain reigns Harriet in, threatening to tell Harriet about what happened yesterday if he doesn't. Pierce tells Vanessa that he loves Rhona but warns that if Rhona carries on with these lies, he'll destroy her. Leyla loves the wedding dress she wore for the photo shoot and Megan suggests she may be putting it on again soon. Meanwhile, Priya calls round at Tug Ghyll with Pete's shoes. She rubs chamomile lotion on Pete's back and they end up kissing. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *PC Hayes - John Weaver Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Hallway, front garden and living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Hotten General Hospital - Room B2 *The Woolpack - Bar *Hotten Road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,060,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes